Snapshots
by abtacha
Summary: A series of short oneshots about the Peanuts. Some might be general, some funny or perhaps a little bit romantic.
1. Just a question of the means

A series of short oneshots about the Peanuts

Disclaimer:

I don't own The Peanuts.

The story on hand, ‚Snapshots' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The Peanut-Connection' in any commercial way.

o

o

"STUPID BEAGLE!"

Charly Brown started when he heard Linus' furious scream so close to Snoopy's hut piercing the day. He sighed, _Why I can't have an ordinary dog?_ But he didn't't spoke, just walked out.

When he opened the door, a strange picture appeared before his eyes. Linus stood in front of the dog's residence and sent some terrible curses towards the hut. From inside of Snoopy's residence, Charly Brown just could hear the furious barking and growling of the beagle.

He reached his friend, "Hi Linus, what's the problem?"

"Your stupid dog got my security blanket!"

Charly bent forward, "Snoopy, please be nice…"

The dog just gave him a deep and dangerous growl and Charly Brown stumbled back.

He turned to Linus and shrugged his shoulders, "Hm, I don't believe, we have any chances, Linus."

Linus' eyes widened, "Charly Brown! You… you can't do this to me!"

"Linus, you know his stubbornness. If Snoopy wants to do anything you have to let do him so."

"But it's your dog!"

Suddenly the growl raised intensively and the two boys jumped back with fearful screams.

"Please don't call him 'it'. He doesn't like this," Charly Brown whispered.

Linus' face immediately turned red, he raised his arms angrily and screamed out, "BEAGLE! I'll teach you a lesson!"

"NO!" Charly shouted out, but he couldn't stop his friend, who runned in the hut and disappeared in the dark.

For a short moment it was quiet.

"GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," with a load scream Linus was thrown out the hut.

Charly Brown walked back and helped him to stand up. Linus staggered a few seconds and gasped for air, then he grumbled furious and ran again in the dog's hut.

Again silence.

"GGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," again a painful scream and Linus was thrown out again.

Charly Brown looked at the scene, sighed and went to Linus, who laid on the ground and moaned.

"Hm, Linus, trust me. Snoopy doesn't like it if anybody enters his hut."

"But…" suddenly Linus' voice became weepily, "please help me. I want… I need my security blanket!"

He stood up an shook his friend, "I can't live without!"

"I will try my best, Linus," Charly Brown told bored and disappeared in the house.

The door opened after a short moment and Charly came out with a big helping of icecream. He didn't say any word to Linus, walked to Snoopy and put it before him. The dog looked a the helping, shook his head intensively and held his arms folded. Again without words Charly disappeared in the house a second time and came back with a second and bigger helping, which he put next to the first helping.

Suddenly Snoopy nodded and gave the blanket from inside the hut to Charly. The dog ignored Linus hugging his beloved blanket and disappeared in his hut. With the icecream.

o

o

-end-

o

o

Author's note:

As a person, who has a dog as pet for many years, I've realized quickly, that there's just one way to persuade an eccentric dog to do what I want: To give it (him) food ;-)

Please review!


	2. The advice

Disclaimer:

I don't own The Peanuts.

The story on hand, ‚Snapshots' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The Peanut-Connection' in any commercial way.

o

o

"Lucy?" a familiar voice rose behind her.

The psychiatrist turned around and looked into Charly Brown's eyes, "Yes, what's up?"

"Eh, I need your advice, Lucy."

She grinned maliciously, "OK, that's five cents."

The boy stared at her, "Hey, I just want a personal advice…"

"But that doesn't mean, I will not get paid. Think at my costs. All the psychatric books, the course, my booth… Hey guy, that's really hard to keep. Think at all the financing! It's a hard business out there, Charly Brown and if I don't care, the market will kill me!"

"Eh…"

She raised her arms to the sky, "And think of the bookkeeping! Do you think that's easy to manage? Without the money I couldn't keep the office, the books… Perhaps a new psychiatrist will kick me out of the market! Imagine this, Charly Brown. Perhaps this new psychiatrist would take fiveteen or twenty cent!"

"Hm, eh…"

"Yes and perhaps I get sick some day and then I don't have the money to pay the doctor. As a result, everything will go down. I have to close the booth, can't go to my courses and have to give up my booth! I will get poor and have to starve and because of that I will die! Then you will stand in front of my gravestone and you will know, that I died because of your greed!"

She began to shook him, "Do you really want this? You're heartless to me, Charly Brown."

"Eh…"

"Please Charly Brown! Give me ten cent!"

The boy sighed and gave the money to her.

Lucy grinned and relaxed, "So this is the advice for you today."

He stared at her in confusion, "What advice?"

"Worry about your psychiatrist!"

o

o

-end-

o

o

Please review!


	3. Dear Mr Van Gogh

Disclaimer:

I don't own The Peanuts.

The story on hand, ‚Snapshots' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The Peanut-Connection' in any commercial way.

o

o

Dear Mr. Van Gogh

After I've visited the art exhibition a few days ago in the city, I've decided to write you a letter.

I'm familiar with your complete works and of course, I'm a great admirer of you. Your way to paint is fabulous, believe me and I like the mixture between impressionism and expressionism in your work, that great modern way of painting you do all the time. By the way, I was the proud owner of one of your earlier works, but it was destroyed together with my cushion in a fire. I could replace it by a picture by Mr. Wyeth, but it isn't the same. Damn doghouses! Although they can be spacious, it's no residence for a dog of the world. It's frustrating, I can tell you! And what is more, all these ignorant philistines who surrounds me all days. This small boy with his plump head is the worst ones of them, but the others aren't better. Sometimes I think the piano player has to be an art lover, but he isn't, if you look at him exactly. The only ray of hope is my secretary. I hope all the days that I can educate him when he works for me but I'm afraid of him because I know he does all these ordinary things I want to drive out of his mind when he flies away to his nest. Philistines! Philistines! All these stupid philistines! They can't ever understand a genius like me or you. Anyway, I have to stop now. The small boy with his plump head brings me my dinner, an ordinary appetizer and after that a roast beef. I hope, it's well done or I have to give it back.

Best wishes

Snoopy

P.S.: I may give you some regards from the Red Baron!

o

o

Please review!


	4. Theories about the Great Pumpkin

Disclaimer:

I don't own The Peanuts.

The story on hand, ‚Snapshots' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The Peanut-Connection' in any commercial way.

This story is posted without a beta.

o

o

Linus looked up in the starlit night-sky and after a short moment he said to Charlie Brown, "I'm wondering if the Great Pumpkin is out there. Perhaps he lives on a distant planet and is responsible for every Halloween in the galaxy."

Charlie looked at his friend, "Hm?"

"Just imagine that there is a planet of Great Pumkins anywhere. And every one of them has the job to bring the mystery of Halloween to the children of one galaxy."

Charlie shook his head, "I don't think that works. How he should go to all planets in one day?"

Linus sighed, "That's exactly the reason, why Halloween takes just one day, because at the rest of the year he has to visit children on other planets."

"Do you really think that the day of Halloween varies on the planets of our galaxy?" Charlie asked sceptically.

"Yes, of course. It's as I said."

Silence.

"Like Santa Claus?"

The younger boy nodded solemnly, "Of course."

"I don't know, Linus."

"You have to believe, Charlie! Perhaps the Great Pumpkins just visit kids who believe in them. I'm cogitating if it would be possible to convince him to bring a second Great Pumpkin with him the next Halloween."

Charlie sighed and didn't say anything.

Linus lifted his arms to the sky, "Listen to me, Great Pumpkin! Bring us another Great Pumpkin, so we see your leading light! Please tell us what we should do to please you!"

Anything rustled in the background and Snoopy appeared at their side.

For a short moment the beagle just looked at them, then he sat down and while Linus prayed to the Great Pumpkin, he began to howl to the moon.

Linus jumped aside with a loud shout and stared at the dog, "What are you doing? You're chasing the Great Pumpkin away!"

Snoopy stared at him in irritation and Charlie sighed, "Linus, I think, he's right."

"Right?"  
"You overdo it."

"Eh, what?!"

"The Great Pumpkin comes every Halloween. Be happy with that."

"You can't know! Perhaps he listens to us right now! Perhaps won't come again if he hears you now! Perhaps he sits in the moon with all the other Great Pumpkins and exactly in this moment they decide to ignore the Earth forever, because the children of our planet don't believe in them. Perhaps..."

"Perhaps it's just a big ordinary pumpkin," Charlie said, lost in thoughts.

Linus hesitated and said after a moment, "Whatever. I'm tired. 'Til tomorrow!"

Linus turned around and left for his home.

Charlie sighed, "It's always the same with fanatics and their new fashions. Snoopy, come on, let's go to bed."

-end-

o

o

Author's note:

In my eyes, there's a hidden message in this text. Perhaps it's hidden too good, perhaps it's wrong to put a message in the stories on this page, perhaps some of you misunderstand it, perhaps it's too short or not funny, perhaps some of you had expected a better story after such a long time... Whatever. I just want to write ;-)

Please review!


End file.
